


The cock in the crown.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Floor Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: those who bad mouth the king have to find out the hard way what mess their mouths can get them into.





	The cock in the crown.

"He is a poof and we all know it" the elven pot-washer said to his coworker  
"He don't know that. just because he hasn't a queen yet doesn't mean he likes the back entrence..." she said pealing potatos tossing the pealed ones into a pot by her.   
The elf smirks, being so ocupied he doesn't notice when someone comes into the busy kitchen "he doesn't seem like the type to top, maybe he gets that big orc bodyguard of his to be plough him into the w-"   
He stops when he sees his friend staring at him wide eyed. he turns around to see both the king and his body guard stood in the hall way staring daggers at him. the king walks over grabbing him by his soft blond hair, dragging him up stairs into the bathroom, tossing him aside, the dish rag he dropped lands near him with a small splat from the water "clean this place up and maybe...just maybe I won't make you eat a bar of soap to clean your mouth out..." by the time he had gotten up they had left, he looks around the grand expanse of the master bathroom..this is going to take a while.  
two and a half hours...it took him two and a half hours to clean the bathroom top to bottom with a cloth...he gets up and tries opening the door. its locked, with a sigh of tired defeat he knocks on the door "hello? anyone out there" he hears someone clanking around.   
Then the door opens, a guard is stood outside the door "our orders are to take you to the library, cleaning kits, food and some drink for you there..." great...more cleaning he thought to himself, he wipes his head of sweat on his sleeve and follows the guard. he gets to the breath taking book room...aside from being absolutely gorgeous, with two story dark wooden arches, this is also the largest library in all the land. it was a dam better view then white tiles...there's a tray by the fire, some bread, carrots and oddly enough a small glass of wine.  
The king looks through the books on the shelf's not being noticed at fist glance the guards leaving the elf in the library "alone" Or so he thought the king stays hidden between the shelves watching and listening the glass of wine being from his personal collection he just smirks as he watches the small elf look around the abundance of books. the tired elf sighs, wrapping his towel around his head to keep his hair back as he sits and eats by the fire mumbling under his breath.   
He just stands back to watch looking over the elf's body he's attractive, small with a frail frame, but attractive none the less the king stares at the glass of wine trying to hold back and be patient after the elf drinks it and starts cleaning he'll be relatively helpless, after all bloom is supposed to "relax" him.  
leaning back against the chair by him rubbing his head trying to chew, he looks all sleepy and blissed out he trys getting up but his legs buckle under him The king smirks as he walks up behind the elf of course not being noticed at this point placing his hands on the elf's shoulders "are you enjoying your wine?"  
he leans away trying to move "what the hell have you done to me?"  
He chuckles and grabs the small elf's face with one hand " What you don't like bloom?...I thought someone so uptight might need to relax" his words are dark and filled with venom.  
The young man's ear lower, like a frightened cat, the colour from his tanned face drops as he trys crawling away grabbing the empty cup brandishing it like a weapon. The king just laughs at this and grabs the cup in one swift movement grabbing the elf's wrist and pulling him closer "You we're right about one thing" the large man bares his teeth at the elf's neck, his hot breath almost burning the young elf's tender skin "I like the back entrance" his mouth then moves to the elf's ear "being inside it that is"  
he starts physically shaking "your scaring me sir enough is enough!" sir? why does that make the hairs on his neck stand up...  
He smirks and bites then young man's neck starting to leave a mark "Sir?...I like that" his words come out as almost a purr he pushes the small elf to his chair undoing the the young man's trousers and pulling them too his ankles "awe come on little one Who wouldn't want to sleep with the king" he smirks "If you're good and obedient you could have whatever you want" His hands trail the boys pale thighs the king's head and hands in between them one hand on each they forcing his legs apart. "but if you're disrespectful" the king chuckles darkly and sinks his teeth into the boys pale flesh on his inner thigh feeling as though he's going to rip a chunk from the poor kids leg he then pulls away leaving a dark black blue and red imprint on his thigh. "You won't like the outcome."  
he just staring at him bewildered "...please don't hurt me" his whole body is shaking, barely noticeable but he can feel it.  
The king smirks "Will you listen then and be a good boy?" He purrs and places a finger under the boys chin "I'll make you feel amazing if you just behave but you need to take your punishment for speaking about your king like that don't you little one?" he gulps a bit just nodding, the bloom must be hazing his mind, The king smirks and drops the boys chin focusing his attention back to the elf's now growing member placing his finger at the base of his balls trailing the length lightly as he slowly brings his mouth to the tip his warm month now only inches away from the elf's member his tongue is the first to make contact licking and twirling around the boys length soon being engulfed by his king's mouth. he shivers a bit digging his nails into the leather of the arm chair. The king slowly starts to Bob and move his head feeling his own pants tightening as he starts to graze his teeth against his member lightly still causing some discomfort of course but not enough to leave any damages to his cock. he starts to groan a bit, the drugs numbing most the feeling

After awhile the king pulls away wiping his mouth and standing up undoing his trousers "on your knees...now" the elf just bobs his head forward flopping onto the floor, his arms keeping him off the floor, my my what a hot mess he has made. The king bites his lip just watching the small little thing flop down his member twitching at this sight the king grabs the elf's hair tightly as to help steady the boy into place "Open little one" he opens up, his mouth nearly spilling dribble everywhere as he does, why didn't he think of this sooner? such a young thing...so full of life, hashed down to his play thing for the night, The king bites his lip as he pushes the elf's young warm little mouth onto him the feeling of Bliss taking over Oh god he's so warm he pushes himself deeper forgetting the poor thing has a gag reflex. the elf grips at his king's thighs digging his nails in trying to breath from his nose. The king soon realizes this and pulls away a bit allowing the poor thing to breathe letting the elf get use to his member inside his mouth for a brief moment before slamming himself back into the poor boys throat the grip on his hair as if he's going to ripping the chunk from his head, the elf just keeps clawing at him every time he slams him, small tears rolling down his face at this point.

The king pounds himself into the elf's throat repeatedly finally stopping not wanting to finish so soon pulling himself from the boys mouth the dazed look on his face being delicious "can I go yet....?" 

The king looks down a bit more to see the boy has already came...all over his nice carpet...The king chuckles at this "Awe you made a mess" He purrs getting an idea handing the boy a rag "Clean that up first then you can go" the king smirks as the boy puts his as in the air as he scrubs at the fresh stain on the floor, the elf barely able to keep himself up at this point, the drugs and his climax tiring him fully As his ass is in the air the king starts to play with his entrance entering being nice and sucking on his fingers before he places one at the elf's opening pushing his finger into his unclaimed territory, he moans into the carpet, his nails digging into the fabrics under him. The king smirks and begins to move his fingers in and out of his new little toy adding a second finger to stretch him out, the elf covers his mouth managing to push himself up with his free hand, the king can feel him tense up around his fingers, The king groans at this "you're so tight and warm little one" He slowly pulls his fingers out pushing the elf on to his back and into the puddle he made the king positioning himself on top of the young one  
the elf grabs onto the edge of the carpeting as he trys crawling away "no no please don't sir"  
The king growls at this point holding his play thing in place "And why not? You didn't finish cleaning up your mess did you little one you can't leave yet" The king purrs and kisses his neck "you won't have to do anything else little one, I'll do all the work you just lay there and be adorable" he smirks and nips his ear lightly, he buries his face in his hands keeping himself still, what a perfect sight. He smirks as he takes in this beautiful sight finally entering him luckily his entrance still being wet from his king's fingers the king allows his little elf to adjust hoping that maybe he could do this without the bloom one day.   
The king starts to pump himself in and out of his little toy moving faster as he adjusts to his body his hips practically buckling at this point his member twitching and swelling feeling as though he will blow any second. The elf had started to push against him, the pair letting off small moans till the late hours into the night, The king groans as he finally releases inside his near toy panting as he flops onto of the elf wanting to end the night with a kiss taking the elf's first everything in one night the boy being claimed by his king's forever now.


End file.
